Solo Coincidencias
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Porque esos encuentros esporádicos que tiene el joven Will con un misterioso hombre a tempranas horas de la noche solo pueden ser una mera coincidencia. AU. Fluff. Underage. Pre-Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Sentado en su habitación, el joven Will Graham se quitaba los zapatos y disfrutaba del contacto frío del suelo bajo sus pies los cuales pronto fueron abrazados por la suavidad de su perro que se contoneaban feliz de verle en casa.

Se deja caer en la cama mientras siente los músculos de su espalda aun tensos, había tenido un largo día de trabajo en la cafetería de un conocido de sus padres y lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquel momento era tomar una buena ducha caliente y dormir por muchas horas hasta que el mundo se acabase. Pero, dicho deseo no podía ser cumplido aunque si esperaba a que sus padres estuviesen ya dormidos podría abusar un poco de tiempo en la tina.

Enciende el aire acondicionado y cierra los ojos en un gesto de agrado ante el contacto frío contra su rostro y siente como Winston ladra cerca de él.

—Lo sé, ya te dejaré salir—se gira con pesadez y andando descalzo le sonríe al canino que movía la cola feliz de saber que su dueño iba a complacerle. Sin siquiera buscar una chaqueta que le proteja del frío, abre la puerta principal y ríe con ganas al ver como el perro corría con fuerza y daba vuelta por los alrededores, en verdad tenía que pensar en algún plan para poder sacarle con más frecuencia, no solo cerca de casa sino también a algún parque.

Se siente en las escaleras con las rodillas juntas en un intento vago de protegerse de una ráfaga de viento helado que le despeina el cabello mientras oye una voz que le habla desde cierta distancia.

—Si permaneces allí más tiempo podrías resfriarte—gira el rostro con rapidez y posa los ojos por momentos sobre una silueta que no lograba identificar del toso. Se trataba de un hombre con traje de tres piezas, cabello en perfecto orden aun tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban con un día lleno de viento como aquel y unos ojos marrón obscuro que le observaban fijamente con curiosidad.  
—Solo espero por mi perro—habla suave y casi puede ver el vaho escapando de su boca, el otoño cerca. Ve como aquel hombre se le acerca y tiene ganas de retroceder pero realmente no tenía como, lo más probable es que terminase tropezando con los escalones.  
—Aun así—contempla como el hombre se quita el sobretodo negro que llevaba puesto y lo posa con cuidado y gracia sobre sus hombros—No deberías salir sin un abrigo—el extraño le sonríe y se fija casi embelesado como las pequeñas líneas se acentuaban en su rostro.

Un ladrido le llega a los oídos y lleva la atención a Winston que se le acercaba corriendo con prisa y choca contra su pierna acurrucándose contra sí, el can ya había saciado su necesidad de libertad y estaba dispuesto a volver con aquel que le cuidaba, su dueño. Para cuando Winston dejó de demandar su atención y recupera la compostura se fija que no había nadie allí, solo él y el perro, solo él y aquel enorme sobretodo el cual le hacía parecer más pequeño de lo que era.

¿Qué demonios?

Gira sobre sí mismo buscando con la mirada pero fue en vano, lo único que podía hacer era volver a casa y rogar por encontrar a aquel hombre, aunque le decía que no debía esperar demasiado para que ello sucediese.

* * *

Semanas habían pasado desde aquel extraño encuentro con aquel extraño sujeto pero por alguna razón no había sido posible de olvidarlo; si se concentraba lo suficiente creía que era capaz de escuchar su voz, aquel tono un tanto diferente, aquel hombre debía de ser de algún lugar lejano, a Will le agradaba la idea, él mismo no había logrado visitar algún otro lugar lejos de casa; sin contar los pequeños viajes que hacía para pescar algunos fines de semana.

Sentado a las afueras del consultorio de su psiquiatra, él espera tranquilo a su cita con la doctora Alana Bloom. La mujer era agradable y fácil de tratar, le daba la impresión de que era una de las pocas personas que le veía por lo que era, un ser humano pensante y no solo un chiquillo que no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

Una vez en la seguridad de las paredes de la amplia oficina es capaz de sonreír leve y saludar a la castaña que le veía con una sonrisa igual de sutil que la suya pero llena de alegría.

—Es bueno verte Will—la mujer deja sus notas y se posa frente suyo en un amplio sillón. —Me extrañó que no llegaras hace algunas semanas.  
—Lo sé—hace contacto con los ojos por segundos y luego esquiva la mirada un poco avergonzado. No había sido capaz de salir de su habitación por mucho tiempo luego de aquella noche y lo único que lograba era deambular por los alrededores del vecindario en busca del misterioso ser del que no se podía olvidar. —Lo siento.  
—No tienes porque—la castaña sonríe de nuevo—Estoy casi segura que tenías alguna razón para faltar—asiente levemente y sus ojos deambulan por la estancia sin posarse sobre la mayor. — ¿Quieres contarme sobre ello?—estuvo en silencio por varios momentos mientras que la doctora observaba meticulosa como el chico se debatía internamente sobre que hacer; parecía querer decir el porqué mas no estaba seguro de cómo hacer o de cómo ella tomaría la noticia. — ¿Will?—ladea el rostro despacio mientras le llama suave para traerle de regreso.  
— ¡Oh, lo siento!—parpadea veces seguidas e intenta sonreír como disculpa, suspira sonoro y clava los ojos en el suelo decidido a contarle a la psiquiatra aquel suceso que no le dejaba en paz.

Bloom escucha con atención y hasta con un dejo de curiosidad personal; si bien era cierto que se sentía tan intrigada como Will por la actitud de este misterioso ser, en el fondo, le interesaba más el descubrir la verdadera razón por la que el chico parecía sobre pensar las cosas.

— ¿Haz intentado buscarle?—cruza las piernas y deja las manos en su regazo a lo que el muchacho asiente de nuevo con rapidez.  
—Cuando saco a pasear a Winston por las tardes, me veo revisando por encima del hombro, como si presintiera que alguien me estuviese siguiendo pero al final no hay nadie. Nunca hay nadie.  
— ¿Y qué piensas de eso?  
—No sé qué pensar, quizás es que pienso demasiado—Will se remueve en su asiente comenzando a sentir incomodidad ante la conversación aunque él mismo haya dado inicio a la misma.  
— ¿Sobre qué piensas?  
—Tengo la prenda guindaba con cuidado en el closet, levemente separada del resto de mi ropa—ignora la pregunta pero le entrega a la doctora lo que estaba esperando. —No sé quien es esta persona, no sé por qué decidió dejarme una prenda como esa—Will le mira a los ojos con seguridad desde que había iniciado la sesión—No sé por qué decidió ayudarme aun cuando realmente no lo necesitaba—podía ver que Will estaba realmente conmocionado y confundido por tal acción que lo único que indicaba era amabilidad; sabía que el chico no estaba acostumbrado a tales tratos y quizás esa era la principal razón de su preocupación pero no había mucho que ella pudiese hacer sobre eso. Ella tampoco sabía quién era la persona por la que Will se estaba preocupando y tampoco era su lugar ir a buscarle en ayuda al chico, esta situación de ansiedad era algo que el más pequeño debía averiguar por sí mismo.

Se despide de la doctora con una sonrisa y la vaga promesa de no faltar a las citas venideras.

El camino a casa se le hace un tanto largo, quizá más largo que de costumbre pero mantener el tiempo era algo que a él no le interesaba demasiado; ya no distinguía con claridad cuando pasaban horas o minutos.

Dentro de su habitación, siente los ojos pesados; el cansancio que pareció olvidar las últimas horas, regresaba para cobrar factura por sus noches sin descanso y se siente tentado de olvidarse de la caminata nocturna que Winston conocía y requería diariamente.  
El perro se le acerca con paso lento y le lame los dedos en una súplica silenciosa de que el chico cumpla sus deseos aunque sea capaz de ver que algo le perturba. Se gira y le sonríe al canino mientras le rasca tras las orejas.

—En verdad eres bueno Winston. Vamos afuera—siente ganas de reír al ver como su amigo mueve la cola feliz y abre la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a esperarle justo en la puerta.  
Will busca sus zapatos y queda unos segundos congelado frente al ropero, contemplaba fijo aquella vestimenta que no le pertenecía pero que seguía cuidadosamente guindada entre sus cosas. Siente como el color sube a sus mejillas recordando ese rostro particular y en un arrebato aniñado, toma el sobretodo y lo posa sobre sus hombros para ir con paso decidido hasta donde le esperaban con urgencia.

* * *

¡Bien! ¡Mi primer Hannigram! Es bastante AU, un poco Fluff y casi que inconcluso o lagunas mentales pero creo que necesitaba algo de esto luego de tanto dolor porque nadie ayuda a Will Graham..


	2. Chapter 2

Su respiración errática y su pecho que subía y bajaba desesperado y sin contemplación mientras sus pulmones ardían por la fuerza, sonreí tranquilo luego de una buena carrera con Winston y se deja caer en uno de los banquillo que estaban distribuidos a lo largo del parque.  
Contempla el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer por completo dando paso a las pequeñas estrellas que decoraban tal manto negro; pierde la mirada en el horizonte luego de que su can desapareciera del radar, seguramente a perseguir algunas palomas y fue allí cuando logró escuchar por segunda vez aquella peculiar voz que, ahora aseguraba, debía ser de algún país lejano.

—Me alegra saber que has escuchado mis palabras—no muy lejos, a tan solo unos pasos estaba aquel señor, el cual no parecía querer abandonar sus pensamientos. Sabe que una sonrisa sutil se le escapa mientras observa como el cabello del hombre se ve levemente despeinado a causa de la brisa que resoplaba en sus oídos.  
—Gracias—susurra al viento y sin saber porqué se siente seguro de que ha sido escuchado. Nuevamente siente sus mejillas arder al percatarse de un detalle, ha estado viendo al hombre fijamente al rostro y eso era bastante maleducado. —Lo siento—habla en el mismo tono y esconde la cara entre la vestimenta que llevaba, la cual le servía con crecer para tal fin.  
—No tienes porqué disculparte—el hombre aun no se había movido de su sitio, parecía que no tenía intenciones de acercársele.  
—El abrigo le pertenece—señala lo más obvio sin saber que mas hacer; había imaginado en varias ocasiones lo que sería encontrarle de nuevo y ahora que en realidad estaba pasando, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer aunque lo más sensato fuese regresarle lo que era suyo por naturaleza.  
—Así es—asiente leve dando credibilidad a sus palabras pero no obtiene mayor respuesta. Un nerviosismo creciente se asoma por sus espalda y son ayuda de su lengua humedece sus labios, se siente tentado de buscar a Winston con la mirada pero siente miedo de que vaya a suceder lo mismo que antes; que él desaparezca en el medio de la nada y le deje con la sensación de que lo ha inventado todo.  
— ¿Quién eres?—no puede ocultar mas su curiosidad y se levanta caminando despacio hacia el más alto— ¿Y por qué me has dado esto?—hace noción de quitarse el abrigo y estira el brazo para entregárselo mas el otro no se inmuta en lo mas mínimo por el hecho; solo vuelven a quedar en silencio hasta que una nueva ventisca helada les llena y hace que Will se estremezca.

Cuando por fin logra algún tipo de acción por parte del extraño ser, lo único que consigue es un gigantesco _Deja Vú_, en donde el mayor volvía a colocarle el abrigo mientras le sonreía.

— ¿No te dije que no salieras sin abrigo?—las manos del rubio, era capaz de percatarse de detalles como esos ahora que le tenía cerca y un farol iluminaba la calle, le rozan con suavidad las mejillas. Afirma despacio, su mirada un tanto verdosa por la falta de luz choca contra el chocolate del contrario y un suspiro queda atrapado en su garganta.  
— ¿Quién eres?—repita la pregunta y su corazón retumba en sus oídos.  
—Hannibal Lecter—luego que el mayor hubiese arreglado la prenda en los hombros del castaño, le sonríe por última vez y se aleja con paso lento.  
— ¡Doctor Lecter!—le llama con fuerza mientras le ve marcharse.

* * *

La ansiedad estaba escrita en su rostro, no paraba de mordisquear su labio hasta el punto de hacerle sangrar y mover de forma incesante su pierna izquierda; si antes no había tenido el valor de hablar sobre el hombre con la doctora Bloom, ahora estaba más que deseoso de contarle sobre el nuevo encuentro que habían tenido.

La mujer le recibe como siempre con una sonrisa alegre y queda a su lado expectante, conociéndole lo suficiente como para anticipar alguna noticia importante debido a la expresión del pequeño.

— ¿Y bien?—el silencio llena la sala pero sabe que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Will comience a hablarle sobre aquello que tanto le interesa.  
—Le encontré de nuevo—habla en un suspiro apresurado y junta las manos en sus rodillas en un gesto casi avergonzado por la emoción que embargaba por el solo hecho de contar lo sucedido. Queda callada por segundos y se cruza de piernas en modo de alentar al joven a continuar con su relato. —Estaba en el parque, sabe que a Winston le gusta salir por las tardes casi cuando anochece—Will remueve sus gafas y las guarda—No era como si realmente lo estuviese esperando, incluso me había dado por vencido en encontrarle y regresarle el abrigo pero, simplemente apareció—una sonrisa traviesa cruza su expresión y une la vista con la psiquiatra por momentos—Incluso… Dejó, dejó que conservara el abrigo.  
— ¿Sabes por qué?—estaba tentada a arquear una ceja en desconfianza pero sabía que debía mantener un poco la distancia, la más mínima interacción errónea haría que Will se encerrara en sí mismo y todo el tiempo que habían avanzado se vería en desperdicio.  
—No—este hecho parece entristecer al chico pero aun así continua hablando—Lo único que pude hacer fue preguntar su nombre—otra vez se ven envueltos en un silencio no molesto pero sí cargado de emoción.  
— ¿Qué impresión te da?  
—Es un doctor.  
— ¿Si? ¿Estás seguro?  
—No, solo me dio la impresión y no hizo nada para negarlo.  
— ¿Por qué crees que es un doctor?  
—No lo sé… Solo, solo creo que es, tiene algo—Will deja la frase a medio terminar en búsqueda de alguna palabra que se acerque a lo que estaba experimentado—Tiene algo en la mirada, no sé si pueda entenderme—alza el rostro con nerviosismo—Solo lo presiento y, de nuevo, no hizo nada que me dijera lo contrario.  
— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?—esa pregunta le extraña por completo y se ve plasmado en su expresión.  
—No, no entiendo. ¿A qué se refiere?  
—Quiero decir Will—su voz es cuidadosa, como si estuviese caminando por fino hielo—Ahora que sabes quién es y que no tiene interés en que le regreses el abrigo, ¿qué harás? ¿Te olvidarás del asunto y seguirás llevando a Winston a caminatas?  
—No puedo dejar a Winston—se relaja en su asiento al tocar un tema confortante, le agradaba hablar del cuidado de su perro—A él le encanta salir en las noches, es bastante fresco.  
—Mas que fresco—Alana suprime los deseos de suspirar—Está haciendo bastante frío, no deberías salir sin un abrigo—Will ladea el rostro mientras arruga el entrecejo y esto preocupa a la doctora, ¿acaso algo le había molestado?— ¿Estás bien, Will?  
—Si, si, no es nada—se apresura a asegurarle más la mujer no estaba del todo convencida.  
— ¿Me llegaras a contar lo que decidas?  
—No lo sé—en definitiva algo había hecho que la actitud del joven cambiase pero no estaba del todo segura sobre qué era—Me refiero, no hay nada que pueda hacer—se encoge de hombros—Tan solo tengo un nombre y un abrigo.

* * *

Ya hacía un mes desde que había visitado a la doctora Bloom, por alguna razón de la cual no estaba muy consciente, no quería hablar con ella, no quería hablar con nadie; lo único que le apetecía era estar en casa, escuchar un poco de música clásica y cuidar de Winston.

Las tardes se hacían cada vez más frías, el invierno estaba cerca y Will evitaba a toda costa pasar minutos o quizás horas contemplando la vestimenta que sobresalía entre su ropa, ese abrigo que no era suyo pero que sentía como tal, ya que el dueño original no tenía intenciones de recuperarlo.

No entendía que estaba pasando, ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Si hace semanas atrás el hecho de recordar el abrigo le traía la sensación de esperanza, de curiosidad con respecto al dueño pero ahora solo sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho; inclusive Winston presentía que algo le estaba pasando, ya que no le dejaba solo por mucho tiempo y buscaba a todo momento subir a su regazo y lamerle suave los brazos y las manos.

—Lo siento Winston—era lo único que sentía posible, disculparse con su amigo por preocuparle de forma inútil con cosas sin sentido, el canino le mira por un rato y luego vuelve a su tarea de mimarle con lamidas ásperas.

Se calza los zapatos y sin tomar sus llaves sale de casa con tan solo una bufanda para protegerle, corre por el vecindario siendo levemente encandilado por las luces de los faroles que iban y venían de forma repetitiva. El pecho le duele y sus brazos están cansados mas no para de correr, quizás con algo de oxigeno en el cerebro pueda entender o al menos tener una pista de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se detiene en una encrucijada y posa las manos en las rodillas en un intento de calmar el dolor de su espalda pero solo puede contemplar como en aire escapa de su boca. Acerca sus manos congeladas a sus labios y casi puede imaginar que estos se encuentran amoratados por el frío.  
Volvían a sí aquellas inexplicables ganas de llorar, de olvidarse de la opresión que llevaba en la garganta y justo cuando siente que su cara arde a causa de las lágrimas que se rehúsan a caer; escucha pasos calmados que se acercan.

En un intento desesperado de escapar solo logra tropezar con las trenzas de sus zapatos y al estar a punto de caer siente como le toman del brazo y le llevan con fuerza hasta terminar estampado contra pecho cubierto por capas de ropa.

— ¿Acaso no escuchas lo que digo?—esa voz era conocida y al alzar la mirada se encuentra con un par de ojos marrones que le observaban entre divertidos y curioso.  
— ¿Doctor Lecter?  
— ¿Por qué te empecinas en llamarme de esa forma?—obvia por completo el hecho que está en el medio de la nada.  
— ¿Acaso no lo es?—sus ojos inocentes denotan confusión, él realmente creía que lo que había formulado como una hipótesis era verdad.  
—Si, lo soy. Pero quiero saber es, ¿por qué tu han decidido llamarme así?  
—No estoy seguro, solo me pareció lo correcto—el mayor estaba complacido con aquella respuesta y le sonríe leve. Pasa un brazo por encima de sus hombros y le atrae a sí con la intención de brindarle al menos un poco de calor.

El doctor no sabía que podía estar haciendo aquel pequeño perdido en esa parte alejada del vecindario. Le había estado observando desde hace algún tiempo, sabía que era paciente de Alana, la doctora misma le había comentado sobre su curiosidad y preocupación por el chico por eso había decidido dejarle su abrigo aquella noche en que le vio a las afueras de la que creía era su casa.

Había algo en ese joven que le inquietaba, comenzando por la habilidad que tenía para leer a las personas; él mismo había acertado en que él fuese un doctor aun cuando solo le hubiese visto una o dos veces, de noche y por momentos esporádicos. No era propio de si mostrar interés por pacientes de otros pero este chiquillo Will Graham, había captado su atención desde que la doctora Bloom decidió comentarle una pequeña parte de sus sesiones; era la capacidad de empatía que mostraba para con las personas aunque fuesen desconocidas totales.

Si, este chico, era más que llamativo para su curiosidad y no descansaría hasta averiguar el mas mínimo detalle sobre él.


End file.
